1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally knife sharpeners and more particularly to an adjustable sharpening apparatus for cutting implements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Available knife sharpening systems typically include a hand-held sharpening hone or block and a clamp used to hold a knife in a fixed position. The user slides the sharpening block across the cutting edge of the knife at an angle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,144,310 to Longbrake discloses an adjustable knife sharpener apparatus. The apparatus includes a clamping mechanism operable to secure a knife blade, and at least one adjustable guide rod coupled to the clamping mechanism to adjust a sharpening angle of the knife sharpener apparatus. The apparatus further includes a first guide rod coupled to a first clamp member, and a first infinitely adjustable guide loop coupled to the first guide rod to adjust a sharpening angle of the knife sharpener apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,112 to LeVine discloses a sharpener clamp construction comprising first and second clamp members having a first longitudinal axis and first and second ends, respectively. First and second jaws at the first ends of the first and second clamp members, respectively, are for clamping a knife with a second longitudinal axis extending transversely to the first longitudinal axis. The LeVine patent further discloses first and second guide member means formed integrally with and extending outwardly from the first and second clamp members, respectively, at the second end. The first and second guide member means has a plurality of apertures at different distances from the second end for receiving a guide rod attached to a sharpener stone holder.